digimon_adventurefandomcom-20200222-history
Coexistence
|image1= |caption1= |directed_by=Keitaro Motonaga |produced_by=Shuhei Arai Makiko Murakami Tohru Nishida Kōhei Motokawa |written_by=Yuuko Kakihara |music_by=Sakabe Tsuyoshi |studio=Toei Animation |licensed_by=Shout! Factory |released=May 10, 2018 |row8= |runtime=89 minutes }}Coexistence is fifth film of Digimon Adventure tri.. It is the seventh film of the Adventure series overall. Summery Meicoomon once again begins to rampage when she sees her partner Meiko injured by a mysterious man. Meicoomon, who disappeared into the real world, is a distortion itself—in possession of too much power, and a key to destroying the world. The arrival of rampaging Meicoomon starts the countdown to the real world’s collapse. A series of abnormal phenomena occur all over the place. The Digimon who appear through the distortions were waiting for this time to come… The DigiDestined are cast out of the Digital World when it goes out of order, and even after returning to the real world, they’re driven away by people on account of their accompanying partner Digimon. Meanwhile, a cruel fate is imminent for Kari, who has a more honest and sensitive spirit than anyone… The adventure continues. Plot An enraged Meicoomon digivolves to Meicrackmon Vicious Mode and leaves through a distortion. Maki is then briefly seen stumbling across the Digital World in search of Tapirmon. As Digimon begin materializing in the Real World, Hackmon explains to Daigo and Professor Mochizuki that "Libra" or Meicoomon was born from a fragment of Apocalymon's remnant data. Meiko was meant to suppress the darkness within her partner Digimon. However, Homeostasis considers Meicoomon's unrestrained power to be an existential threat to both worlds and decides to eliminate her. Meanwhile, the DigiDestined try to survive the Digital World's attempts to expel them. The DigiDestined manage to return to the Real World but are persecuted by the people. With Daigo's help, the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon hide in their school to avoid the media. The DigiDestined try to console Meiko during their stay. The next day, a rampant Meicrackmon confronts Meiko near the school. Jesmon intervenes and his attack results in Meicoomon digivolving to Raguelmon. As the situation deteriorates, Homeostasis possesses Kari and warns the DigiDestined not to interfere. When Jesmon takes Raguelmon to the Digital World, the DigiDestined, their partner Digimon, and Daigo pursue them. They arrive in a desert area of the Digital World, where Alphamon joins the fray. Six of the Digimon return to their in-training form as a result of Alphamon's attack, leaving only Omnimon, Raguelmon, Alphamon, and Jesmon. In the Digital World, a distressed Maki is still searching for Tapirmon but finds herself in the Dark Ocean. When she seemingly drowns, Daigo senses this and laments his inability to save her. Meiko falls into despair and asks the DigiDestined to destroy Raguelmon. Tai resolves to carry out her wish despite the objections of the other DigiDestined. During the battle, a fissure opens which results in Tai and Daigo's disappearance. In the aftermath, Raguelmon is incapacitated nearby Tai's goggles. In despair, Kari becomes engulfed in violet digital code which causes a weakened Nyaromon to digivolve into Ophanimon Falldown Mode, who creates a dark portal. Raguelmon then merges with Ophanimon Falldown Mode into an Ordinemon. The Real World is subsequently covered by a universal blackout as the invading Digimon become able to move. Afterwards, the Digital World begins to swallow the Real World. Refusing to give up, Matt takes Tai's goggles and rallies the other DigiDestined to continue fighting. Cast Humans *Joshua Seth as Tai Kamiya *Vic Mignogna as Matt Ishida *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi, Mrs. Mochizuki *Mona Marshall as Izzy Izumi *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa *Robbie Daymond as Joe Kido *Johnny Yong Bosch as T.K. Takaishi *Tara Sands as Kari Kamiya *Cristina Vee as Meiko Mochizuki *Cherami Leigh as Maki Himekawa *Doug Erholtz as Daigo Nishijima *Aaron LaPlante as Professor Mochizuki *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Yuuko Kamiya Digimons *Tom Fahn as Agumon *Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon, Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon *Joshua Seth as Motimon *Cherami Leigh as Biyomon, Yokomon *Melodee Spevack as Birdramon (Footage) *TBA as Garudamon, Phoenixmon *Anna Garduno as Tanemon, Palmon *Mari Devon as Togemon *Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lillymon, Rosemon *R. Martin Klein as Bukamon, Gomamon, Ikkakumon *Laura Summer as Tokomon, Patamon *Jamieson Price as Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon *Kate Higgins as Gatomon, Meicoomon, Meicrackmon Vicious Mode, Nyaromon, Angewomon, Raguelmon *Kyle Hebert as Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon (Share with Kirk Thornton) *Doug Erholtz as Koromon *Aaron LaPlante as Hackmon, Jesmon *Michael Sorich as Zudomon, Vikemon Others *Tara Sands as Homeostasis *Jeff Nimoy as Dark Gennai *Todd Haberkorn as Digimon Emperor Non-speak *Ophanimon Falldown Mode *Ordinemon *Bakemon *Vilemon *Woodmon *Gazimon *RedVegiemon *Raremon *Mammothmon *Datamon *Golemon *Tankmon *Gorillamon *Drimogemon *Scorpiomon *Dokugumon *Scubamon Flashback Characters *Tapirmon *Bearmon Release Home media It was released on August 7th, 2018. Songs Words of Love Sequel Future Videos DIGIMON ADVENTURE tri. Coexistence Digimon Adventures Tri Coexistence - Official Trailer (HD) Trivia *This is Raguelmon's first and last appearance. *This is Ophanimon Falldown Mode's first and last appearance. *This is Meicrackmon Vicious Mode's third appearance after Loss. *This is Alphamon's third appearance after Confession. *This is Jesmon's second appearance after Confession. *This is Rosemon's second appearance since Determination. *This is HerculesKabuterimon's third appearance after Loss. *This is MetalGarurumon's third appearance after Loss. *This is WarGreymon's fourth appearance after Loss. *This is Omnimon's second appearance since Reunion. *This is Phoenixmon's second appearance since Loss. Continuity Cultural References Goofs/Errors Navigation Category:Movie